


i got a bad desire

by tekuates



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ...A Lot, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony appreciates Steve's beard, a hint of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekuates/pseuds/tekuates
Summary: Tony likes the beard. Spoilers for Infinity War.





	i got a bad desire

Tony is torqued up, tense. His fingers tap restlessly, looking for something to do; his neck aches and he rubs at it, irritable. And he can feel that tugging at his senses, that itch - arousal. For whatever reason, exhausted and annoyed as he is, he’s half-hard in his dirty jeans. Tony rolls his eyes at himself, then gets up and closes the door to his room, pressing his thumbprint to it to engage the lock. He settles back on his bed. This problem, at least, he can take care of.

Tony rubs himself through his jeans, slow and firm. The jeans are getting pretty uncomfortable, but Tony makes himself wait for now. He rolls his shoulders, stretching out some tension.

It has been a long week. The list of dead and missing just keeps mounting, and Earth is painfully vulnerable right now, with most of the energy still being directed towards emergency services. It’s necessary, of course, but if there’s an attack - but Tony prefers not to think about that too frequently.

At least he has Steve back. Even though Steve is mostly so somber these days, grim-faced and seeming almost empty. But at least he was there, every day, across the table, sharp eyes meeting Tony’s from time to time. He had lived without Steve for so long, gotten accustomed to it. But now he has Steve back. Now he knows what he was missing. Tony can even roll with the ridiculous beard.

Suddenly Tony can’t wait a moment longer, and he scrabbles to unzip his jeans and shove them down enough to get a hand on his cock. He strokes himself, slow, breath going ragged at the feeling.

Okay, the beard is kind of a good look for Steve. Or infuriatingly great, actually. Steve has always been nice to look at. Easy on the eyes. And now, with his hair longer, falling into his eyes, his broad shoulders, and - those big hands, always moving and gesturing (Brooklyn boy through and through) - and that fucking beard, fuck - 

“Fuck,” Tony says. His heart is galloping, and he’s making little sounds in the back of his throat that don’t want to be suppressed. “Oh - “ Tony thrusts into his own hand, and for one moment he imagines, so clearly it’s like he’s seeing it; Steve’s hand on Tony's cock instead of his own, fine-boned and with those tiny freckles on the back - and Tony arches into his grip and he’s coming, fuck, and he gasps, “ _ Steve,”   _ \- and this bedspread is going to be ruined, honestly.

Tony closes his eyes, shaking a little with aftershocks, and pants for a second, letting his hand drop to the bed. Once his heart rate has calmed a little, he opens his eyes again.

“Of all the fucking things,” Tony says to the empty room.

 


End file.
